fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pac-Man (Smash 5)
'''Pac-Man makes his second return to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. Pac-Man is able to use various abilities found within both the Pac-Man franchise as well as the Namco Bandai collective library. He largely remains the same though he has had his speed increased. Aesthetically, it appears as a mixture of his recent appearances as well as his classic appearance. Changes from Smash 4 Moveset Special Custom Set A Special Custom Set B Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *"Namco Roulette" - An up taunt where he summons classic Namco items, characters, and enemies, similar to Bonus Fruit, including those from Galaga, Mappy, Dig Dug, and Xevious. (Up) *Transforms into his ball form and bites on either side of him, making his iconic chomping sound. (Right) *Winks and gives a thumbs up. *Pac-Man lays down while two ghosts and music notes hover over him. Character Selection Screen *Pac-Man transforms into his cheese wedge shape and bites down, *''Pac-Man jumps into the air and says "COOL!"'' *''Pac-Man winks and gives a thumbs up.'' On Screen Appearance *Pac-Man appears as his 8-bit form an transforms into his game model. *''Pac-Man appears running any from the Ghosts who then vanish.'' *''Appears from the top of the screen, tumbling downwards.'' Victory Animations *Chases a vulnerable ghost in his two-dimensional form, then shifts to his ball form. *Appears on screen in ball form, trips, and puts his fist up. *Drops from the sky and lands to do a winking pose, while a sign displaying 7650m appears. This move is based off of Pac-Land. *''Pac-Man appears in his 8-bit form and bounces up and down on the trampoline.'' *''Pac-Man holds up a Bonus Fruit, tosses it, and catches it before it falls to the ground.'' *''Pac-Man is seen sleeping on the ground and is shocked awake; looking sleepy.'' Losing Animations *Pac-Man is smiling while looking forward and clapping. *''Pac-Man is wobbling back and forth with dizziness.'' *''Pac-Man is in his 8-bit form and is rocking back and forth.'' Victory Fanfare A flourished remix of first 0:10 seconds of the song, "Kalos Region Theme". Idle Poses *Scratches his head. *Waves at the screen. *''Stands up taller and looks around.'' *''Dusts of his hands.'' Trophies Pac-Man's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Pac-Man Unlock: Classic Mode Pac-Man(Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Red Pac-Man (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Black Ms. Pac-Man Unlock: Boss Battle Console Ms. Pac-Man (white) Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld Pac-Man (Power Ring)'' Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Orange '''Pac-Man (Fire Hydrant) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Pink Pac-Man (Light Blue) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Pac-Man (White) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Pac-Man (Up) Brown Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Swimsuit Pac-Man Unlock: Complete a Pit Character Challenge Super Pac-Man Unlock: All Star Mode (Easy or Normal) SOS Unlock: Unlock all Robin trophies Alternate Costumes DLC Costume Set Available after launch, this costume set is the first confirmed "DLC Costume Set" and consists of Pac-Man's color swaps from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS. Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Pac-Man (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Pac-Man Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters